Growing Up Again
by sting12
Summary: After Dr. Balingkoff does an experiment on Gilligan, the other castaways find their friend as a baby. When they get a potion from Dr. Balingkoff to turn him back to normal, they find it comes with some consequences.


Gilligan's Island Fanfic:

As Skipper and the other castaways were taken to the dungeon by Igor, Gilligan was kept upstairs with the evil Dr. Balingkoff. They had been led to the island under a false promise of being rescued. Once they had got there, all of them were caught off guard by Igor. Weilding a gun they were kept from helping Gilligan who was dragged away.

As Skipper was chained to the wall, he watched the others getting chained as well. He didn't know what the doctor had in store for Gilligan but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't good. He was brought back to the dungeon hearing Mr. Howell offering money to Igor. He knew it was a lost cause seeing Igor being a silent type.

"Let us out of here!" Skipper shouted at Igor who was going back upstairs.

"Oh poor Gilligan, what could the doctor want with him?" Mary Ann asked.

Ginger shrugged, "I was once in a move like this. The doctor used the man for an experiment."

Professor spoke up, "We have to stay positive."

Mrs. Howell sighed, "The poor dear."

"Don't worry lovey, Gilligan will be fine." Mr. Howell stated.

Hearing a scream from upstairs, the castaways looked to the Skipper. Everyone knew it had been Gilligan screaming. It wasn't a small scream either. More like 'I'm in pain' scream. Skipper wrapped his hands around the chains before he began pulling. The others watched as Skipper pulled against the chains. His face getting read from the strain.

"Skipper it's useless. These chains are strong." Professor pointed out.

Skipper stopped for a moment, "I can't Professor. You hear him scream. They are hurting my little buddy."

"Skipper!" Gilligan screamed from upstairs.

"I'm coming little buddy." Skipper yelled pulling on the chains again.

A few minutes of silence went by before the castaways heard the chains give way. Skipper stood for a moment before he rushed up the dungeon stairs. The others could only hope that he would be able to save Gilligan. Getting upstairs the Skipper found his little buddy stuck in a small tube curled up. Dr. Balingkoff and Igor were standing off to the side watching. Rushing forward Skipper knocked Igor out cold as he turned his anger to the doctor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Skipper grabbed the doctor by his black jacket.

"Oh just a little experiment. Don't worry it's harmless." He smiled.

"Harmless! You call hearing my little buddy screaming harmless?!" Skipper shouted.

"Just a slight pain nothing more." The Dr. stated.

"Get him out now or else a little pain will be the least of you're worries." Skipper shoved the doctor.

Not wanting to anger him any longer, Balingkoff went over to the controls shutting the machine off. To avoid the doctor trying any more tricks, Skipper grabbed some rope tying him up. Finding how to get the tub open, Skipper reached in gently picking up Gilligan. Not feeling him move, Skipper saw his eyes shut. 'He must have passed out' Skipper thought placing him gently on the ground. As he heard the others yelling, the Skipper grabbed the keys from Igor's body. Once down in the dungeon, he unlocked everyone stating they needed to leave. Mary Ann about to ask questions was silenced being told Gilligan was alright.

Upstairs Skipper picked up Gilligan before he followed the others outside to the boat that brought them there. Gently passing Gilligan to the Professor and Mr. Howell, the Skipper got at the controls starting the motor. When they got back to their island, Professor tied the boat to the nearest tree. Skipper picked Gilligan up as they went back to the huts.

"Skipper, take him back to my hut. I want to examine him. I'm a little worried he hasn't woke up." Professor stated.

None of them responded instead just following him all concerned that Gilligan hadn't woken up or even moved. When they got into the Professor's hut, he had Skipper lay Gilligan down before sending everyone out. He knew they were all worried but he couldn't examine Gilligan if the hut was crowded. The Skipper too worried to wait outside stayed in the corner of the hut. Professor noticed him but didn't have the heart to send him out.

Gently shaking Gilligan the Professor tried to wake him, "Gilligan hey time to wake up."

"Mmm." Gilligan grimaced but didn't wake.

"Come on Gilligan, you need to wake up." Professor tried again.

"Profes…" Gilligan opened his eyes before shutting them back.

The Skipper rushed forward unable to stop himself, "Oh thank heavens. Little buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Ski…" Gilligan opened his eyes again this time managing to keep them open.

Before the Skipper could speak, Professor spoke up, "Gilligan, can you tell me what the doctor was doing to you?"

"He said aging machine...am I going to age? Don't want to...please Skipper I don't want to be old yet." Gilligan pleaded before curling in on himself.

"What's wrong Gilligan?" Professor asked in concern.

"Little buddy talk to us." Skipper pleaded.

"It hurts….everything...please make it stop Skipper." Gilligan reached out grabbing onto the Skipper's hand.

Skipper looked to the Professor, "Is there something you can give him?"

Professor looked grim, "No but go and see if Mr. Howell has anything."

Skipper turned back to Gilligan, "I'm going to get you something for the pain just hold on little buddy."

Gilligan let go of the Skipper with a nod. Skipper walked out of the hut finding Mr. Howell and the others waiting. Explaining the Professor was still looking him over, the Skipper explained Gilligan was in great pain and needed medicine. Mrs. and Mr. Howell perked up stating they had something that could help the boy. As they rushed to get it, Skipper turned seeing the Professor coming out.

"He's calling for you." Professor pointed to the Skipper.

Skipper started to go in but stopped, "Did you figure what the man did?"

"No he seems healthy besides the pain." Professor told him and the girls.

Skipper rushed in taking a hold of Gilligan's hand. The Howells returned quickly handing a bottle of painkillers off to the Professor. Professor grabbed a cup from the table going over to the water hole filling it up. Taking the cup into the hut, he had Skipper hold Gilligan up while he placed two of the pills into his mouth. As Gilligan drank down the water and pills, Skipper lowered him back down onto the bed. Both him and the Professor stayed by his side until the medicine took effect. After what felt like eternity both let out a sigh as Gilligan relaxed going to sleep.

"Thank heavens he's sleeping." Professor remarked.

"Yes my poor little buddy." Skipper reached out stroking his hair gently.

"You should be able to take him back to you're hut in a few minutes. I'm going to tell the others so they don't wake him." Professor stated.

The Skipper stayed seated while the Professor went out telling the others that Gilligan should be just in in a day or two. After they were told to stay silent, the Professor came in assuring Skipper he could take Gilligan back to their hut. Very gently as he could, Skipper picked him up in his arms. Gilligan stirred but didn't wake, instead leaning his head against the Skipper's chest. The Skipper being careful as he could walked out of the Professor's hut taking him back to their own. Once there he gently laid Gilligan down into the bottom hammock just in case he rolled out. Skipper knew this mean he would likely be sleeping on the ground but he didn't care. He never could quite get into the top hammock and this way he would be closer to Gilligan if he woke.

As his stomach started to growl, he took one last glance at Gilligan before he left to see about eating dinner. Mary Ann had cooked a little something up but most of the castaways didn't like eating. It took the Professor ordering them to before each began to eat. Once dinner had finished, the girls cleaned away the dishes while the Howells retired to their hut. The Professor went and checked on Gilligan before retiring as well. Skipper telling everyone night grabbed the blanket from the top hammock before laying down on the floor.

During the night, the Skipper woke only once when he thought Gilligan had stirred. In the morning, Skipper was awakened by a giggle. He had heard Gilligan giggle before but this sounded more like a baby. Perhaps he was still dreaming. Opening his eyes, the Skipper found himself face to face with a chubby baby in Gilligan's shirt staring down at him. Startled he jumped up knocking the table over. The baby or Gilligan scared by the sound started to cry. Trying to calm himself, Skipper slowly made his way across the room to where the baby sat in the hammock. As he knelt down, the Skipper looked over the baby. He had the same hair and eyes as Gilligan.

The Skipper felt his eyes widen, "Gilligan?"

Gilligan stopped crying at the sound of his name. Looking at Skipper, Gilligan reached out with his chubby arms. Skipper hesitated before he reached down picking up his first mate. He didn't know what the others would say but he had to figure out what had happened. And he couldn't figure it out alone. Taking Gilligan out of their hut, Skipper noticed the others each doing their own thing.

"Professor!" Skipper shouted, "Mary Ann, Ginger! Mr. and Mrs. Howell!"

As the castaways all turned, each of their eyes became glued on the small baby. Mrs. Howell looked about to faint as she grabbed onto her husband. Mary Ann and Ginger both grabbed onto the Professor. As the girls and the Professor approached, the Skipper felt Gilligan pushing himself into his shirt. He looked to be afraid of the others.

"It's alright Gilligan, these are your friends. They aren't going to hurt you." Skipper gently rubbed his back.

Slowly Gilligan turned his head but didn't ease up his grip. Being careful and slow the Professor looked over Gilligan making sure not to touch him. The others remained silent during this unsure if they could speak without freaking out.

Professor stood up, "It's Gilligan alright. Now we know what that guy did to him."

"Professor, how did he do this?" Mary Ann whispered not taking her eyes off the baby.

"To be honest I don't know." Professor rubbed his hair.

Skipper put Gilligan on his hip, "Well we are going back and forcing him to tell us. Then he is going to change my little buddy back!"

Gilligan whimpered in the Skippers arms not liking loud noises. Skipper kicked himself mentally before rubbing his back soothing him. As Gilligan quieted down down, the Skipper and the others headed down to the lagoon where they had left the boat. The Professor got in first followed by the girls and the Howell's. Skipper not wanting to drop Gilligan held him out for one of the girls to take him. Instantly Gilligan started squirming and tried to reach back for the Skipper.

"It's okay Gilligan, it's just for a moment." Skippr assured him as Mary Ann took him.

Gilligan continued to squirm but Mary Ann kept a good hold on him. By the time the Skipper had gotten into the boat Gilligan had giant tears flowing down his face. The Skipper felt his heart sink at seeing him cry but knew it couldn't be helped. As Mary Ann handed him Gilligan, the Skipper wiped his tears away.

"Now now Gilligan, you are alright. I'm right here. Mary Ann isn't going to hurt you. She is very nice." Skipper spoke making sure Gilligan was looking at him.

Gilligan seem to understand as he held onto Skipper with one hand and sucked his thumb. Once they reached the castle, the Skipper held Gilligan out so Mary Ann could take him. The Skipper was relieved that Gilligan didn't make a fuss this time. Ginger tried to take him but Gilligan refused making Skipper shake his head. They were just going to have to be patient until Gilligan was changed back to his normal self. At least he prayed the evil doctor could turn him back. As they headed into the castle, the Skipper found the doctor heading for his lab. Grabbing him from behind, the Skipper felt him jump as he spun him around.

"Welcome back." Dr. Balingkoff cheered.

"I want you to change Gilligan back to normal right now!" Skipper demanded trying not to raise his voice and scare Gilligan.

"Oh I'm afraid the machine only works backwards not forwards." He smiled, "Plus he looks happy for a six month old."

Skipper grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Then you better find a way or else I'm sticking you in that machine."

Dr. Balingkoff held up his hands, "Please give me a chance."

"Then do it before I lose my temper." Skipper shoved the guy away.

Dr. Balingkoff nervously rushed away into his lab to find something that would work. Igor came in and saw the others but was held back by the doctor telling him they were alright. The others watched as the guy flipped through the pages of several different books and then went through different potions. After what felt like a lifetime, he gave a shout. Gilligan startled by the sound started crying. Mary Ann gave the doctor a evil glare before she went to soothing Gilligan.

The doctor held up a vile of blue liquid, "This is what you need."

"What exactly is that?" Professor questioned.

"You asked for a solution to bringing you friend back." Dr. Balingkoff looked at him, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"First I want to know how it's going to affect him." Professor stated.

"It's quite harmless I assure you." He smiled making everyone feel uneasy.

The Skipper grabbed the doctor, "How can we be so sure you aren't going to cause him more harm than good?"

"There's no need for me to do anything else." Dr. Balingkoff shrugged.

"You better be sure or else I will personally come back here and hurt you." Skipper threatened.

He held up his hands, "I assure you it's fine, just make sure he takes one drop each day."

"Sir, that's not…" Igor spoke up but was silenced by the Dr. Balingkoff.

"Shut up Igor!" He shouted.

Skipper grabbed the doctor, "What was he about to say?"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Dr. Balingkoff smirked.

"Igor tell me!" Skipper yelled.

The Skipper heard Gilligan whimper behind him but knew it couldn't be helped. If they were to get him back to normal, they had to know to do the potion the right way. If not Gilligan could be worse off than he was.

"That potion isn't meant to be done by drops, the doctor told me you have to drink it all the way down." Igor stated.

Skipper grabbed the doctor shaking him, "What the hell do you get out of with lying to us?!"

"My apologies, it's been so long since I used the potion I had forgotten." He stated.

Professor approached them, "Let's just leave Skipper. We have the potion."

The Skipper agreed handing the Professor the potion before taking Gilligan from Mary Ann's arms. As they left, neither noticed Igor and Balingkoff watching them with a hatred in their eyes. The castaways got into the boat leaving towards their island. The doctor watched them leave before he turned back towards Igor.

"Had you done what I asked?"

Igor nodded, "Yes master, I put a hole in the boat, so once they reach the island they won't be able to leave ever again."

"Good good, if you hadn't they would have been coming back after me. That was good acting you did Igor." Balingkoff smiled.

"Thank you master, what will the potion do to Gilligan?"

"Oh it will turn him back but not in a pleasant way."

Meanwhile back at the island, the castaways had just tied up the boat when the Professor suggested they head back to their huts. They knew with a boat know they could leave the island anytime, but the Skipper wanted to get Gilligan back to normal first. There was no telling what they would do with him if they returned back home with a baby that hadn't been with them at first.

"Alright Gilligan, can you drink this for me?" The Skipper asked sitting down with Gilligan in front of him.

Gilligan looked at the bottle shaking his head. Mary Ann took the bottle from Skipper hoping to get him to take it but still Gilligan shook his head. Everyone tried their hand at trying to get him into drinking it but Gilligan forced his mouth shut and wouldn't open. After a few failed attempts, the Professor came up with an idea to put it into his food. When he asked Gilligan if he was hungry, they all chuckled when he nodded his head making gurgling noises. Mary Ann getting some bananas squished them together in a bowl before pouring the liquid into it. Mixing some more bananas into the bowl, she tried to make sure it would mask the smell and taste of the medicine.

"Here you go Gilligan, nice bananas." Mary Ann smiled.

"Num...num…" Gilligan squealed.

"Yes nice yummy stuff." Mary Ann chuckled before feeding him a spoonful.

As she began to feed him, she tried to make sure most of the food went into his mouth instead of on his face or shirt. Looking at the giant shirt on him, she knew she would have to try and sew another shirt for him to wear. At least until he grew back into the other one. Luckily she had some old shirts that she could use to make him something. After she got him to eat all the food in the bowl, she took the corner of his shirt cleaning the mess off his face.

"There you go Gilligan, all done." She smiled.

Skipper picked up Gilligan, "That's a good little buddy, ate all his food."

Ginger looked towards the Professor, "How long before he is back to normal?"

"Hard to tell Ginger, we will just have to wait and see." Professor stated.

Gilligan looked towards the Howells who were coming back from their huts, "ba..ba…"

"What is he saying?" Mr. Howell.

"I think he believes you two are his grandparents." Skipper chuckled noticing Gilligan was reaching out towards them.

"Oh Thurston, imagine us grandparents." Mrs. Howell smiled.

Ginger came over to Gilligan, "Will you come to me Gilligan? Guess you could call Mary Ann and I you're aunts."

"Au au." He babbled reaching for her.

Ginger picked up Gilligan glad to know he wasn't scared of her anymore, "I guess au au will have to do for now."

Gilligan stayed in her arms a few minutes before he began wiggling wanting to get down. Ginger figuring it was alright let him down gently until he was sitting on the ground. Gilligan glad to be free began making his way around the area being watched by all of the castaways. Although it was weird seeing Gilligan as a toddler, the others knew nothing could be done until the potion began taking effect. Crawling around for a while, Gilligan soon stopped his red shirt becoming tangled around him causing him to start to cry. Skipper picked him up soothing him as he undid the long sleeves.

"Mary Ann, how soon could you have a shirt made for him?" Skipper asked.

"Few hours at least but by then who knows if he will have grown or not." Mary Ann stated.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt letting him run around shirtless for a while." Skipper replied pulling the shirt off of Gilligan.

Gilligan squealed in delight at the shirt being taken off. It was then that everyone realized he had nothing on underneath since Gilligan's regular underwear was too big to stay on. Knowing he couldn't stay butt naked for however long it took him, the Skipper sent Mary Ann to see if she could find something that would act as a diaper for the time being. She came back after a few minutes holding a old black shirt that had once belonged to her but had shrank at some point. Handing it to the Skipper put Gilligan on the table. Gilligan though didn't stay still as he instantly began trying to crawl away. The Skipper moved him back down onto his back as he wrapped the shirt around Gilligan's waist and between his legs. Make sure the shirt was secured but not too tight, he held Gilligan up to make sure it wouldn't fall off.

Glad to see the shirt would hold at least for now, Skipper let Gilligan back down on the ground who began crawling around once more. Knowing she had dinner to get prepared, Mary Ann left to get some supplies so she could start cooking. Ginger went off to help her while the Howells went to change into their evening outfits. The Skipper and Professor continued to stay with Gilligan making sure he didn't get hurt. After a few hours of playing, Gilligan crawled over to Skipper wanting to be picked up. Skipper bent over pulling him into his arms watching as Gilligan began rubbing his eyes. Deciding a nap might be needed, the Skipper took him into their hut placing him in the bottom hammock. Rocking Gilligan, Skipper watched as he soon drifted off to sleep.

Deciding he would sleep at least for an hour or two, the Skipper went out and enjoyed some time alone. Needing to check the lobster traps, Skipper told the girls where he was going so they could keep an eye on Gilligan. Finding at least two lobsters in the traps, the Skipper pulled them out before putting the trap back. Coming back to camp, the Skipper handed them off to Mary Ann telling her that was all they had for the time being. Remarking that would be enough, she continued on fixing dinner. Asking how Gilligan was, Ginger remarked he was still sleeping. Sitting down at the table, Skipper smiled when the Professor joined him. While they began talking about the weather and other things, Skipper became silent when he heard crying.

"Gilligan is awake." Skipper smirked as he got up going into the hut, "Hello little buddy did you have a good nap?"

As he came to bend over and pick Gilligan up, Skipper found Gilligan covered in what appeared to be some vomit. Not sure if he should worry or not, Skipper took one of his dirty rags wiping Gilligan off before picking him up. Bringing him out to the Professor, Skipper explained that Gilligan had become sick and wondered if they should be worried. The Professor examined Gilligan assuring Skipper it wasn't uncommon for babies of his age to get sick. Nodding, Skipper took Gilligan over to the water hole getting a pitcher of water before coming over to the table. Setting Gilligan on the edge, Skipper tried to wipe him clean of the vomit that was left but found Gilligan leaning towards him. Assuring him he would pick him up in a couple minutes, Skipper finished wiping him off before he pulled him into his arms.

Gilligan clung to Skipper as he walked around the camp checking on the status of dinner. Mary Ann seeing Gilligan awake smiled holding out her hands, "There's my little nephew, how was your nap?"

Instead of Gilligan going towards her, he turned back into Skipper's chest holding tightly. Skipper frowned, "I don't think he got all his nap out. He became sick just a little bit ago."

"Oh no poor Gilligan, well I'm going to mash up some bananas for you to eat. That should make him feel better." Mary Ann smiled.

"Thanks Mary Ann." Skipper remarked before taking Gilligan back over to the table to sit.

Wondering if Gilligan wanted to get down and play for a while, Skipper tried to put him down but Gilligan just clung tighter to his shirt. Sighing, the Skipper let him stay on his chest deciding he would get down when he wanted to. When dinner was ready, Skipper tried to position Gilligan on his lap so they could both eat, but he refused starting to cry. Skipper looked at the others who just shrugged unsure what to do either.

"Wonder if he's not feeling well." Professor brought up.

Skipper agreed, "You could be right Professor. He did get sick during his nap and he's been clinging to me."

Mrs. Howell came over looking at Gilligan, "Thurston I think our little one is sick. His cheeks are red."

Mr. Howell frowned, "Oh no the poor lad."

Professor came over to the Skipper gently placing his hand on Gilligan's forehead, "He is warm I'm afraid."

Ginger spoke up, "What can we do Professor?"

"Mr. Howell, do you have anything?" Professor asked looking towards them.

Mr. Howell shook his head, "I'm afraid not, I have medicine but stuff too strong for a baby of his age."

"Then I'll have to make something up. I think there are some herbs on the island that can be grinded down and made into medicine." Professor stated.

Mary Ann stood up, "Can I do anything?"

"Yes you can help me gather everything. Skipper I'm afraid you will probably be holding him for a while." Professor looked to him.

Skipper repositioned Gilligan onto the other side, "It's alright Professor, if my little buddy is happier right here then I'm fine with that."

Professor nodded as he left with Mary Ann to find the herbs that they needed. Ginger knowing a cold rag might help, went to her hut grabbing one that she used to shower with. Coming back she got it damp before handing it to the Skipper. Skipper gently dabbed Gilligan's face but noticed he was trying to pull away from it. Deciding not to fight him, Skipper gently rubbed his back letting Gilligan put his head on his shoulder. When Gilligan began to whimper, Skipper eased himself out of the chair deciding walking around might help. As Gilligan's whimpers died down, Skipper smiled glad to know he was right.

However after an hour of walking around, Skipper found his legs were getting tired and it seemed Gilligan's weight had doubled. He knew it was his imagination, but Skipper couldn't sit seeing as how Gilligan began crying each time. Mr. and Mrs. Howell tried to take him several times but each time he began crying harder and clinging to Skipper for dear life. Skipper could just shrug before he continued his walking. Finally to his relief Skipper spotted the Professor and Mary Ann coming back each carrying some herbs in their hands. Seeing the tired look on Skipper, the Professor assured him it would be a few more minutes for them to grind it up and put it into some bananas.

Once Mary Ann and Professor had gotten the medicine and bananas ready, Mary Ann brought the bowl over for Skipper to try and coax Gilligan into eating. After a few tries and everyone promising him something did he finally began eating. Although he only ate half of the food, the Professor assured everyone that was enough. When Skipper started to notice Gilligan's eyes shutting, he felt a sigh of relief hoping he would sleep for the night. Once he was sure that Gilligan was fully asleep, Skipper took him into their hut and laid him down in the bottom hammock. Going outside only long enough to tell the others night, Skipper came back in laying down on the ground.

"Sipp! Sipp!"

Skipper hearing someone calling slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm….what?"

"Sipp! Sipp!"

The voice said again as Skipper looked up at the hammock. There leaning over the hammock was Gilligan but it seemed during the night hours his body had grown at least a year or two. Remembering last time Gilligan got scared with his sudden outburst, Skipper slowly sat up. Gilligan bounced up and down in the hammock until Skipper reached out to catch him from falling over the edge. Pulling him up, Skipper realized the diaper they made had fallen off during the night. Relieved to see the hammock still dry, the Skipper decided they would just have to continue to make something for him to keep on.

"Gilligan how old are you?" Skipper questioned.

"This meny." Gilligan held up three fingers.

"Well you sure are growing up fast. Let's go see the others and then get you some underwear." Skipper smiled looking at Gilligan, "At least that shirt of yours is slowly starting to fit you but not quite yet."

"Pe..pe!" Gilligan squealed.

"Oh, okay hold on Gilligan." Skipper stated holding Gilligan at arms length.

Rushing out of the hammock, the Skipper took Gilligan through the trees away from anyone that might look. Setting Gilligan down, Skipper told him he could go to the bathroom. Gilligan not having to be told twice stood there until he was done. As he turned around to face Skipper, he looked down noticing his shirt had gotten wet. When Gilligan began to cry, the Skipper saw the stain mentally kicking himself that he didn't remove the shirt first.

"Hey hey it's alright." Skipper assured him bending down and taking the wet shirt off.

"I got pepe on my shirt." Gilligan cried.

"Don't worry Mary Ann will wash the shirt and it will be alright." Skipper smiled.

Gilligan held out his hand for Skipper to take. Skipper took his tiny hand in his as they began walking back to the huts where the others were getting ready for breakfast. Gilligan seeing the fruit on the table heard his stomach growl as the Skipper couldn't help but laugh. Assuring Gilligan he could have as much as he wanted, he brought him over to the table.

"Professor." Skipper spoke up.

"Yeah Skipper?" Professor turned before letting his jaw drop, "How old is he?"

"This meny." Gilligan held up his hand.

"Skipper why is he naked?" Ginger asked.

"He had a little accident, Mary Ann could you wash it and I'll get him a new shirt." Skipper handed her the ruined one.

"Sure Skipper." Mary Ann smiled taking it to put it with the other dirty clothes.

Mr. Howell looked at the little Gilligan, "How are you my boy?"

"Hungry." Gilligan smiled.

. "We have plenty of food dear." Mrs. Howell chuckled.

Skipper having left came back with a white tank top shirt that Gilligan had sometimes for swimming. Figuring that might be easier for the little Gilligan to eat and move around in, Skipper helped him into it before lifting him up into one of the chairs. Grabbing a few bananas off the center of the table, the Skipper put them in front of Gilligan watching as he began trying to open it. Taking one from him, Skipper showed him the way of peeling one. Gilligan tried again cheering when he finally got it open. Starting to stick a large portion in his mouth Skipper stopped him making sure he only took a smaller potion instead. To make sure he didn't try again, the Skipper began opening another banana and cutting it into smaller portions putting it onto Gilligan's plate.

"Professor how fast do you think he is aging?" Skipper questioned.

"I'm not sure I can answer that Skipper, but it seems he at least aged 3 years just over night." Professor remarked.

"Done!" Gilligan squealed making them all turn towards him.

Skipper looked at the empty plate, "Well done little buddy you ate all of you're bananas."

"This young man needs a bad." Mr. Howell remarked.

Ginger chuckled, "Yes I'm not sure if he got more on him or inside him."

"Bath! Bath!" Gilligan slide off the chair.

"Come here Gilligan." Skipper called.

"Sipp! Sipp!" Gilligan began trying to run but ended up stumbling a few times before he got over to him.

Skipper picked Gilligan up noticing he in fact did have bananas all over his face and shirt and somehow in his hair as well. Both girls couldn't help but giggle at the sight and volunteered to give Gilligan a bath. Skipper asked Gilligan if he would like that and before he knew what was going on Gilligan was on the ground going towards Mary Ann and Ginger. Both girls took his hands in theirs as they led him away to where the bathtub was.

Getting Gilligan to their little makeshift tub, Ginger went about filling the tub up at least a little bit while Mary Ann took Gilligan's shirt off. Remembering older Gilligan had some bath toys, she made sure Ginger was watching him before she ran to fetch the toys. Coming back, Gilligan's eyes lite up at seeing them before he began reaching for the toy boat and duck. Mary Ann kept them out of reach assuring him he could place once in the tub and he had been cleaned. Instead of Gilligan throwing a fit like she thought he would, he just nodded lifting up his arms to be picked up.

Ginger held the toys for Mary Ann watching as she picked Gilligan up and put him into the bath. Once Mary Ann was on her knees, she began grabbing for the soap and rag. Taking a empty coconut, she filled it with water pouring it onto Gilligan's head to get his hair wet. Gilligan giggled at the water running down him. When Ginger handed her the soap, Mary Ann placed some into Gilligan's hair making sure to lather it up. After she was sure it was good enough she placed one hand over Gilligan's face while she gently washed out the soap making sure not to let any go into his eyes. Once she was sure all the soap had been washed out, she then began washing the rest of his body. When he was all clean, she allowed Ginger to put the toys in there stating he could play for a few minutes.

Gilligan grabbed for the toys starting to play babbling on about stuff neither one could understand but figured if he was having fun, that was alright. After a few minutes of them watching him play, both girls noticed he was starting to shiver. The temperature on the island usually stayed warm, but both of them figured he wasn't used to the coldness of the water. As they took him out of the bath, they assured him he could have one later on if he wanted. He jumped up and down with excitement before he allowed Ginger to wrap him in a towel. As Ginger began drying off his body, Mary Ann began drying off his hair. When they were sure he was dry, Mary Ann placed a different white shirt on him before they went back to the Skipper and others.

"Sipp Sipp!" Gilligan squealed at seeing the Skipper.

Skipper turned holding out his arms, "There's my little buddy. Did you take you're bath?"

"Yep yep." Gilligan ran into Skipper's arms.

"Good boy, now how about I take you on a tour of our island while the others do their chores." Skipper suggested.

"Yep yep." Gilligan smiled as Skipper put them over his head and onto his shoulders.

Making sure he had a good hold of Gilligan's feet, Skipper smiled feeling Gilligan's hands wrapping around his hat. Telling the others he would be back that evening before dinner, Skipper headed off to the lagoon figuring they would start there. Throughout the day the Skipper took Gilligan all over the island finally ended up on the highest hill which overlooked the sea. Placing Gilligan down, the Skipper noticed Gilligan wasn't talking much. The whole day Skipper couldn't get him to shut up but he didn't really care. His little buddy was excited and plus he was only three years old. He had never seen any three year olds that didn't stay quiet for more than a few seconds.

"Little Buddy are you okay?" Skipper asked.

"Hurts." Gilligan replied.

Skipper knelt down in front of Gilligan, "What hurts you?"

"Hurts."

"Point to what is hurting." Skipper instructed.

Gilligan pointed to his tummy and his head then his arms and legs. Skipper nodded picking him up telling him they would head back to the huts. As he began carrying Gilligan back, he felt him lay his head down. Feeling a slight warmth coming from his little buddy, Skipper began wondering if this was going to be each day until Gilligan reached his proper age. An idea of what might be causing the sicknesses came into his head but he tried to not worry about it much until he could talk to the Professor. When they reached the camp, Skipper found Gilligan had fallen asleep so he took him into their hut laying him down on the hammock.

Gently shutting the door behind him, Skipper came out finding Professor sitting at the table, "Professor I think that madman did something in that potion."

"What makes you think that Skipper?" Professor questioned.

Skipper wrung his hat in his hands, "Well I can't be so sure but yesterday around this time Gilligan got sick and then he developed a fever. When I was carrying him back just now I felt a little bit of warmth through his clothes. And just before he went to sleep, he was saying everything hurt."

"Hmm you're theory could be right. If you want we can go back to the doctor and get to the bottom of this." Professor stated.

"I think that's a good idea, I just feel that evil madman is still hurting my little buddy." Skipper stated.

Once they explained to the others that they would be going back to the island, the girls and Howells assure them they would watch over Gilligan. To both of the men's horror though when they got the spot where they had set up the boat, they realized it was gone. The rope still there led into the lagoon making them wonder if the boat had sank. When the Skipper got into the lagoon and followed the rope, he found the boat at the bottom with a hole in it. Coming up for air, Skipper shook his head stating it was useless.

As both men walked back to the camp, they found Gilligan laying in Mrs. Howell arms. He was sleeping but Skipper could see the red tint to his little cheeks. Mr. Howell came up explaining the boy had woken up and began crying so Mrs. Howell took him. He explained Gilligan wouldn't go to any of the girls or himself. It seemed Mrs. Howell was the only one to get him to go back to sleep. Skipper nodded coming over to Mrs. Howell being very gently in reaching down touching Gilligan's forehead. He could feel the warmth that only comes from a fever knowing his little buddy was sick again.

"Mrs. Howell do you want me to take him?" Skipper asked making sure he kept his voice down.

Mrs. Howell shook her head, "If you don't mind I would like to keep him. He's finally sleeping again and this just feels right."

"I understand." Skipper smiled, "Just let me know if you need to get up and I'll take him for you."

As Skipper joined Professor and Mr. Howell at the table, he couldn't help but look back at where Mrs. Howell was lying in the lounge chair. She looked like she was content with little Gilligan in her arms, just like a mother comforting her sick child. Although this time she's acting like his grandmother comforting him. He turned his attention back to Mr. Howell and the Professor who was trying to figure out what to do with helping Gilligan.

"What can we do Professor?" Mr. Howell questioned, "My poor little grandchild is getting sick each day."

"I'm afraid with the boat at the bottom of the lagoon that we won't be able to do anything. Just be with him each day until he's back to normal." Professor sighed.

Skipper nodded, "Well it seems he's content in Mrs. Howell's arms."

"Yes Lovey and I never had children but she was always good with them back home." Mr. Howell smiled.

"I believe if I calculate it correctly, we will have six more days before Gilligan is back to his normal self." Professor stated.

"How so Professor?" Skipper asked.

"Just by how fast he's aging overnight. If he keeps going three years each night, then he should be back to normal in about 6 days." Professor stated.

"Dinner's ready." Mary Ann said coming over to them.

The guys nodded each coming over to help her carry the bowls and plates to the main table. Unsure if Gilligan would be up to eating, Mary Ann cut him up a few bananas setting it beside where Skipper was sitting. Skipper came over to Mrs. Howell gently shaking Gilligan in hopes he would wake up so they could let him eat. He groaned some in his sleep but finally opened his eyes. Skipper picked him up in his arms telling him he could go back to sleep after he ate some dinner. Putting him on his lap at the table, Skipper watched him eat some before he just played with his food.

"Come on Gilligan just a few more bites." Skipper coaxed.

"No." Gilligan shook his head.

"Please for us." Mrs. Howell pleaded.

"No."

Professor sighed, "Are you still feeling bad?"

Gilligan nodded turning his body towards Skipper's chest where he laid his head against him. Skipper just sighed, "Alright Gilligan, you don't have to eat anymore if you are feeling bad."

"Tired hurts." Gilligan cried.

"Go to sleep Gilligan." Skipper smiled looking at Mrs. Howell, "Do you want you're maw maw to rock you?"

"Yes." Gilligan looked until he found her reaching out for her, "Maw maw."

Mrs. Howell couldn't help but smile but took Gilligan into her arms before taking him into the Skippers hut. Laying him down in the bottom hammock like Skipper had been doing, Mrs. Howell covered him up before she pulled a chair over starting to pull the hammock back and forth. At the slow rocking motion, Gilligan soon shut his eyes pulling the cover up to his chin and sticking his thumb into his mouth. Once Mrs. Howell was sure he was asleep and would stay that way, she got up leaving the hut letting the others know that he was asleep.

The others ate together in silence until they all got up heading to do a few more chores before bed. Skipper came in checking on Gilligan for a moment before he went and gathered some more wood that they would need for tomorrow. Once he had gotten enough he came back in getting ready for bed unsure of what age Gilligan would be in the morning. The Professor had said he would be aging another three years which meant that would put Gilligan at six. He wasn't sure if the Professor was guessing at this or actually meant it.

As he drifted off to sleep the Skipper figured he would see in the morning what age Gilligan was at. The next morning Skipper woke up a little surprised that he wasn't being woken up by Gilligan. Looking up at the Hammock he wondered if Gilligan was still sleeping. Getting up, Skipper started to say good morning when he felt his heart go into his throat. The hammock was empty with the blanket hanging halfway off. Rushing out of the hammock, he found the others all sitting around the table while Mary Ann and Ginger was off fixing breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Gilligan?" Skipper asked.

"We thought he was still sleeping." Professor remarked.

Skipper shook his head, "He isn't in his hammock."

"Where could he be at?" Mr. Howell questioned.

The Professor stood up, "Let's split up and see if we can find him."

Ginger came over followed by Mary Ann, "We will help."

"Alright girls, Mrs. Howell you go search around the lagoon. Mr. Howell, Skipper and I will search through the trees and caves." Professor instructed.

As the teams split up, the girls headed down to the lagoon while the guys went through the trees. The girls spent an hour searching for Gilligan but came up with nothing. Deciding to keep searching, they hoped the guys were having more luck than they were. Sadly the guys didn't seem to be having any luck either. They had searched the majority of the island going to Gilligan's usual hiding places. Skipper knew Gilligan may or may not remember his favorite places, but he knew he was sure going to search there.

"Gilligan!" Skipper yelled.

Professor getting the idea shouted, "Gilligan! Where are you?!"

"My boy where are you?!" Mr. Howell called out.

"Skipper!" They heard him yell back.

"Gilligan where are you?!" Skipper cried.

"Up here Skipper!" Gilligan yelled.

All three of them looked up finding Gilligan up on the highest cliff they had on the island. Skipper felt his heart rise in his throat at seeing how close to the edge Gilligan was. Yelling that he was coming, Skipper moved faster than the Professor or Mr. Howell had seen before. When he got up to the top of the cliff, Skipper noticed Gilligan had grown yet again. Deciding that wasn't the most important thing at the moment, the Skipper pulled Gilligan into a hug before he held him out at arms lengths.

"What do you think you are doing scaring us all like that!" Skipper felt his temper rising.

Gilligan flinched back at the anger, "I'm sorry Skipper it's just I woke up and none of you were awake. I just wanted to explore a little bit."

"Next time young man you are to wait until we wake up and then we will explore together." Skipper lowered his voice when he saw Gilligan flinch.

"I'm sorry I just I was bored." Gilligan started to mess with his shirt, "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes little buddy you are in trouble." Skipper stated, "Let's go back down to the others."

Gilligan followed slowly behind the Skipper knowing he was going to probably get his butt smacked. As they got back down, he made sure to apologize to the Professor and Mr. Howell for worrying them so much. Both said it was alright but not to do it again and that he would have to face his punishment. When they had gotten back to the huts, they found the girls waiting for them. Each of the girls hugged Gilligan before Skipper grabbed a chair pulling it off to the side of the camp where they could still keep an eye on him.

"Little buddy you are to sit here until we tell you to get up." Skipper instructed.

"Yes Skipper." Gilligan bowed his head knowing the beating would come later.

Skipper surprised Gilligan wasn't putting up much of a argument figured he knew what he had done was wrong and was taking his punishment. Getting back to where the others were at the table, Mary Ann started serving them food making sure to put a plate back for Gilligan when he came out of time out. Gilligan sat in the chair watching the others eat feeling a little sad. If he hadn't left the camp this morning he would be eating as well. His stomach growled wanting food but he knew from his father that when he was awaiting punishment he wasn't to have anything.

Ginger looked over to Gilligan before looking at Skipper, "How long are we going have him in time out."

"I think a few minutes will do." Skipper stated.

Mary Ann saw Gilligan eyeing the food before quickly looking away, "Poor Gilligan is probably hungry. Can't I take him some food?"

Professor shook his head, "He needs to learn not to run away without telling us. We all know older Gilligan knows how to survive but him being what seems to be six at the moment isn't a good thing."

"The poor dear looks afraid." Mrs. Howell spoke up.

Mr. Howell nodded, "Quite right Lovey, he does look a little scared."

"Folks it's all in your imagination." Professor stated before he looked over at Gilligan noticing he did look scared, "Skipper I think they are right."

Skipper looked over in between eating realizing they were right. It was then he remembered that Gilligan's father had beat him when he was around that age. Feeling like someone punched him in the gut, the Skipper got up going over to Gilligan. Gilligan seeing Skipper coming towards him tried to brace himself for what he knew was going to happen. They had let him sit there for a few minutes to feel like nothing was going to happen. But he knew it was coming, it always came especially from his father. Skipper even noticed Gilligan tensing up as if he was about to be hit.

"Gilligan little buddy come on and have some food. You're time out is done." Skipper smiled holding out a hand.

Gilligan looked up at him surprised, "You ain't going to hit me?"

"No Gilligan, I'm not going to hit you like you're father did. A timeout punishment was quite enough." Skipper explained, "Just make sure you don't do it again."

"I promise." Gilligan jumped off the chair hugging Skipper.

As he lifted Gilligan up into his arms, Skipper took him over to the table where the others were all waiting. Sitting between the Howell's, Gilligan began eating on his plate of food but not before telling everyone he was sorry once again. They assured him he was forgiven as long as he promised not to wander off again. Gilligan agreed before continuing to eat asking if they could go exploring after breakfast. When he was told they had to do the choirs first, Gilligan was right on wanting to help. He followed Mary Ann first and helped her dry off the dishes once she had them washed. And then he went with the Skipper to check the lobster traps and reset them. Afterwards he went with Ginger helping her with the laundry. But the best part he enjoyed was going with the Professor and helping him with one of his experiments.

After helping everyone with their chores, Gilligan went to the Howell's to see if they would go exploring with him since he had promised not to go alone. Both Howell's jumped on the idea of going to explore even going so far as to bring a picnic for them to eat on. The Howells showed Gilligan the lagoon and a couple of the caves which they stated were off limits until he was older. Not really liking the dark, Gilligan nodded following them through the trees. As they came across a clearing that was on the other side of the island, they decided to have their picnic there.

While Gilligan helped Mrs. Howell set up the blanket, Mr. Howell began pulling out coconuts that had been opened and shredded. He also pulled out some bananas and a pie that Mary Ann had baked for them. Once they had ate, Gilligan asked if he could run around for a while before they went back to camp. Tired from all the walking both Howell's agreed deciding he could still have fun while they rest for the trip back. After a few times of trying to climb each tree around them, Gilligan switched to walking on the ones that had fallen down. Feeling his head starting to hurt, Gilligan went back to where the Howells were sitting.

"Is there something wrong my boy?" Mr. Howell asked.

"My head hurts." Gilligan frowned.

Mrs. Howell looked to her husband, "Thurston do you think he's starting to become sick again?"

"I think you are right Lovey, perhaps we should get him back to the Professor and Skipper." Mr. Howell replied.

Mrs. Howell looked to Gilligan, "Just sit right here Gilligan while we pack up the picnic."

Gilligan sat down and leaned against the tree shutting his eyes when it seemed the sun had doubled in brightness. Both of the Howells noticed how Gilligan's color had drained from his face. Worried that he was getting sicker than both of them could move, they decided to forget about the picnic stuff deciding he was more important. Unsure if he could pick Gilligan up, Mr. Howell decided he was going to try. He had never lifted up anybody's kid but Gilligan looked very lite for his age. Bending over Mr. Howell lifted Gilligan up before mentally kicking himself when Gilligan jumped. Once he saw who it was, Gilligan stated he was sorry before he laid his head on Mr. Howell's shoulder.

"The sun's too bright." Gilligan spoke.

Mr. Howell made sure Gilligan was safe in his arms, "Just shut your eyes and we will be back at camp before you know it."

Mrs. Howell took off her scarf placing it over Gilligan's head making sure it was secure but not so tight as to where he couldn't breathe, "There you go sweetie that should help."

"Thanks grandma." Gilligan smiled.

Mrs. Howell felt her heart swell at hearing those words, "You are welcome."

As they headed back to the camp, Mrs. Howell made sure her scarf stayed over Gilligan's eyes while also making sure Thurston wasn't getting tired. Mr. Howell assured her that he was fine unsure of his Lovey could carry Gilligan that far. By the time they had gotten back to the camp, Mr. Howell felt like Gilligan's weight had doubled. He wasn't sure how he had made it back to the camp without stopping. Perhaps it was the worry that had filled his heart at seeing how pale Gilligan looked leaning against the tree.

"Skipper! Professor!" Mrs. Howell shouted when she didn't see anyone.

Both Skipper and the Professor came out of their huts wondering what was wrong. When he noticed Mr. Howell was holding Gilligan and looked to be about to drop the Skipper rushed forward taking Gilligan from him. Mr. Howell relieved of him sat down in the nearest chair he could find while the Professor gave him some water to drink. Mrs. Howell sat down beside him making sure her husband was alright.

Skipper was looking over Gilligan noticing Mrs. Howell's scarf around his face, "Gilligan?"

"Skipper the sun's too bright." Gilligan remarked.

Professor looked towards the Howell's, "What happened?"

"He was playing and then he complained his head was hurting. Next thing we knew he was looking white as a sheet." Mr. Howell told them.

"Come on little buddy I'll get you someplace dark." Skipper assured him taking him into their hut placing him in the hammock.

It wasn't long before the girls came rushing into the hut to see how he was doing. Skipper had just gotten Gilligan to sleep and rushed to push them out before they woke him. The girls frowned at how quickly he pushed them out but went without saying anything. Skipper didn't stop until they were at the table where the Howells and Professor was sitting.

"Skipper what are you doing?" Ginger protested.

Skipper sighs, "I'm sorry girls I didn't want you to wake him. He just went to sleep."

Mary Ann frowned, "How is he?"

"He's getting sick again just like the past couple of days. We just have to let him sleep it off and wake up tomorrow to him at a different age." Skipper stated.

"Oh how I wish we could just get him back to his normal age overnight." Ginger stated.

"I'm sorry girls even if there was a way, it would be too dangerous." Professor announced.

"Skipper!" Gilligan cried from inside the hut.

Each of the castaways rushed into the hut, the Skipper leading the way. Gilligan was lying in the hammock tears filling his eyes. Skipper knelt down beside him, "I'm here Gilligan, what's wrong?"

"My legs hurt." Gilligan cried.

Professor sighs, "It must be growing pains."

Mary Ann looked to him, "What can we do?"

"Massage his legs that should help him." Professor stated.

Mary Ann and Ginger both began massaging each of his legs. It seemed to be helping but Professor and the Skipper could see he wasn't relaxing as he should be. Mr. Howell had left and came back with his teddy bear which he gave to Gilligan. Gilligan thanked him before squeezing the bear tightly. When Gilligan continued to cry, the girls looked towards the Professor. Mrs. Howell couldn't hold back the tears as she went into her husband's arms.

"Professor it's not working." Ginger stated.

Professor ran his fingers through his hair, "I have an idea but it will take all of us."

"Just tell us." Skipper stated.

"Skipper take him to my hut. Mr. and Mrs. Howell go with him to keep Gilligan calm. Ginger, Mary Ann build a fire and get some blankets. Lay them near enough to the fire to get them warm but not burning hot." He instructed.

Not having to be told twice, the girls rushed out to do what needed to be done. Skipper gently picked Gilligan up taking him to the Professors hut laying him down on the bed. The Howells were right behind him both speaking to Gilligan while trying to massage his legs. The Professor kept with the girls helping them to build the fire. Once the blankets were placed beside the fire, the Professor kept checking them. When they got warm enough he took the first blanket into his hut. Telling the Howells to move, the Professor laid the warm blanket onto Gilligan's legs. The heat warming and relaxing his muscles, Gilligan let out a sigh of relief. The Skipper and the others watched Gilligan drift off to sleep.

Skipper let out a sigh himself, "Thank heavens."

"How did you know that would work Professor?" Mr. Howell asked.

Professor shook his head, "It was basically a long shot. But I remember when I was younger that my mom would use heating pads to help with my growing pains. Since we don't have any of that here, I figured we could make some.

Mary Ann came in, "Professor we have another blanket ready if you need it."

"Hold off at the moment. It seems Gilligan might be sleeping through the night." Professor stated turning to look at the Skipper, "He's welcome to sleep here for the night. I'll take his hammock."

"Thanks Professor, do you think he will rest through the night?" Skipper questioned.

"I hope the lad does, he seemed to be in great pain." Mr. Howell spoke up.

Professor leaned against his table, "We will just have to wait and see. We will know once that blanket starts to cool down."

Not wanting to sleep at the moment, each heard their stomachs rumble realizing they hadn't ate dinner yet. Figuring it was getting too late to actually have a good meal, the girls gathered up some fruit putting it at the table. While Skipper watched over Gilligan, the others went to eat deciding he would eat later. Gentle as he could, Skipper reached out taking one of Gilligan's tiny hands in his. He hated to see his little buddy in pain but was glad to see him resting at the moment. The blanket still seemed to be warm, but he wasn't sure what would happen once it cooled down. Would the growing pains start up again or would his little buddy be able to rest. Figuring the days up in his head, Skipper had added up five more days of Gilligan growing before he was back to his old self. He just wondered if Gilligan would remember any of this or not. Guess they were lucky he actually remembered any of them at least and weren't terrified that he was on a strange island.

"Skipper." Ginger spoke from the doorway.

Skipper looked up smiling, "Hey Ginger come in."

"Skipper why don't you go eat now. I've finished my food and I can watch over him." She offered.

"Thanks Ginger." Skipper smiled getting up.

As Skipper got up from his seat, Ginger came and sat down gently pushing some bangs away from Gilligan's eyes. Throughout the night, the castaways began to take turns watching over Gilligan when it seemed he rested better with one of them there. Mary Ann and Ginger kept blankets around the fire making sure they stayed warm to keep switching out. By morning, all of the castaways were relieved to see Gilligan resting comfortably. They could tell though that he had grown overnight once again. His white shirt they had put on him days ago wasn't as long as it had been but still was no where close to fitting him.

"Skipper…" Gilligan mumbled waking up.

"Gilligan, oh little buddy how are you feeling?" Skipper asked reaching for his hand.

"Okay, what happened?" He asked looking around at the castaways.

Before Skipper could answer, the Professor interrupted, "Gilligan how old are you?"

"I'm nine." Gilligan spoke, "Was I sick? Is that why I'm here?"

The others looked to Professor who answered, "Yes but it was just some growing pains. You are fine now."

"Good can I get up? I'm hungry." Gilligan asked kicking the blanket off his legs.

Mary Ann rushed out of the room, "I'll start fixing breakfast."

"Skipper?" Gilligan spoke as if he was afraid to ask something.

Skipper knelt down so that he was face to face, "What is it little buddy?"

"Can I, I mean can we go fishing today?" Gilligan asked.

Skipper couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course little buddy we will do whatever you want."

Noticing the white shirt was looking a little on the wrinkly side, Skipper decided after eating breakfast they would get Gilligan a different shirt to wear. He knew Mary Ann had planned to do some washing today so he would just add the shirt in with the other stuff. Letting Gilligan wash his hands first, Skipper then led him outside to where the others were waiting at the table. Climbing up and sitting on his knees, Gilligan waited until his plate was handed to him before he began eating. Gilligan wanting to get to fishing soon, tried to eat fast but was told to slow down by the Skipper and the others. Since he didn't want to get in trouble, Gilligan began eating at a normal pace. Once everyone was done, Skipper took Gilligan into their hut to get his shirt changed. Since Mary Ann had washed the red shirt Gilligan usually wore, Skipper handed him that one. But seeing how big it still was on Gilligan, the Skipper decided on grabbing another white shirt instead.

With their fishing equipment, Gilligan and Skipper set off for the lagoon. Once there Skipper allowed Gilligan to hunt for a few worms as bait. When he had enough the Skipper baited Gilligan's hook before throwing the line out. Then when he got his own done, the Skipper did the same. Together both sat in silence for a while. Skipper thought something was wrong with his little buddy. Usually Gilligan would be chatting away so much that the Skipper would have to tell him to be quiet.

"Skipper?" Gilligan finally spoke up.

Skipper smiled knowing it wouldn't last long, "Yeah little buddy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why am I like this?" Gilligan looked at him.

Skipper looked at him confused, "What do you mean little buddy?"

"I feel like I've known you and everyone else for a really long long time. But I'm a child and I can't seem to remember what happened a few days ago." Gilligan looked up at him, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Skipper looked everywhere but at Gilligan trying to figure out what to say. He had felt this was coming but he sorta hoped Gilligan would have asked the Professor, "Days ago you were a normal adult. But this evil doctor lured us to his island. He put you in a machine and it turned you into a baby. Each day since we went back to get a potion, you have been aging three years. We are hoping in a few days you will be back to normal. Do you understand?" Skipper explained.

"I think so but I'm not sure." Gilligan rubbed his head before he felt his pole move, "Skipper I got one! I got one!"

Skipper chuckled, "Alright little buddy."

Together both of them pulled in the fish. The Skipper told Gilligan it would make a good fish for dinner. Gilligan started to tear up stating that he didn't want it to be killed. When he saw how much Gilligan felt about it, Skipper handed him back the fish telling him to throw it back. Gilligan's frown turned into a smile as he took the fish and put it back into the water.

"Well little buddy what do you want to do now?" Skipper asked.

"Can we go play somewhere?" Gilligan asked.

"Sure." Skipper smiled pulling their poles from the water.

Once they had taken their poles to the hut and told everyone they were going walking did they head off. Skipper decided to take Gilligan to a clearing they had found a while back. He figured Gilligan would like to run and play for a while. When they reached the spot Skipper watched Gilligan's eyes get wide. Telling him that he could play, Gilligan began running around. As his stomach growled, the Skipper was reminded that it was close to lunch.

"Gilligan little buddy do you want to get some lunch?" Skipper asked.

"I just started playing. Can't we stay here a while longer?" Gilligan pleaded.

Skipper thought for a moment, "How about I go get us some fruit and we can eat here."

"Can I stay here?" Gilligan looked up hopeful.

"As long as you can stay in this clearing. If I come back and find you gone there will be a time out coming." Skipper stated.

"I'll stay here Skipper." Gilligan promised.

Skipper made sure not to go very far when he was gathering the fruit. He wanted to get back quickly even though he knew Gilligan would keep his promise. As he came back he heard some sniffling making him quicken his pace. When he came into the clearing he found Gilligan holding his arm as if he had injured it. Letting the fruit drop, the Skipper rushed over to Gilligan to see what had happened. When he finally got Gilligan to show his arm, Skipper let out a sigh of relief. There was a tiny cut but not bad enough for it to need stitches or a bandage. He was sure Gilligan was more scared from it than being in pain.

"It's alright Gilligan, the cut isn't that bad. Just a paper cut basically." Skipper assured him.

Gilligan shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what." Skipper asked puzzled.

"I was running and I tripped, I feel out of the clearing. I was supposed to stay inside like you told me." Gilligan pointed to where he had fallen.

"Hey it's alright little buddy I'm not going to punish you for falling. That was something you couldn't have helped. Now let's sit down and eat and then we will head back to the others." Skipper smiled leading him over to where he had dropped the food.

When they had finished eating, the Skipper noticed Gilligan looking a little pale. Feeling like the sickness was coming upon him quicker as each day passed, Skipper hoped it was just nothing. In his gut though he knew it was the aging process beginning. Gilligan though didn't seem to be noticing or saying anything was different so Skipper let him continue playing. About an hour or so later, Skipper noticed Gilligan's playing had slowed. He knew this time he couldn't ignore it, deciding the best place for Gilligan was back at camp.

"Gilligan." The Skipper called, "Come over here."

"Yes Skipper." Gilligan stopped playing coming over to him.

"I think we should head back to the others." Skipper told him.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." Skipper stated not wanting to worry him about what he knew was coming.

Skipper took ahold of Gilligan's hand leading him back to the camp. Halfway back the Skipper noticed Gilligan was stumbling every so often. Asking him if he wasn't feeling good, Gilligan nodded. Skipper bent down picking him up in his arms. Gilligan laid his head on Skippers shoulder while his hand laid on Skippers arm. The Skipper rubbed his back wishing he could do more. In a few days though, he knew Gilligan would be back to his normal annoying self. As he felt Gilligan shivering in his arms, Skipper knew he was probably getting a fever.

"You alright little buddy?" Skipper asked.

"Cold." Gilligan replied.

"Don't worry, we are almost there." Skipper smiled.

When they got back, Skipper found Mary Ann and Ginger putting dinner on the table. The Howells and the Professor was sitting at the table talking amongst themselves. When they all saw him carrying Gilligan they came rushing forward. Skipper calmed them stating he was just going through the illness. Asking Mary Ann to bring Gilligan's food into the hut, Skipper told them he was going to put Gilligan in his hammock. Once he had laid him down, Skipper grabbed two blankets putting them over his little buddy. Mary Ann came in shortly with a plate of fruit.

The others followed shortly after her wanting to check on Gilligan. Each of them coaxed him into eating before he shook his head not wanting anymore. Professor felt his forehead frowning at the warmth. Requesting some water and cloths, the girls left to do as he wanted. When they came back, the Professor dipped the cloth into the water before laying it on Gilligan's forehead. As Gilligan drifted off to sleep, the Professor looked at all of their worried faces.

"I think we should take turns watching him throughout the night." Professor stated.

"Can it be that serious Professor?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"I don't know but I rather be safe than sorry." Professor replied.

Mr. Howell stepped up beside his wife, "We will take the first watch."

"I'll take the second." Skipper stated.

After agreeing the rest of the order in which they would watch over Gilligan, the others left the hut deciding they would try and get some sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Howell sat down at the Skipper's table keeping a close eye on Gilligan. Hearing the door opening, they looked up seeing the Professor coming in holding Mr. Howells teddy bear. Mr. Howell took it from him but then just laid it beside Gilligan in the hammock knowing he probably needed it more at the moment. For the rest of the night all of the castaways took their turn comforting Gilligan when he had nightmares and rewetting the cloth on his forehead so the fever wouldn't get any higher. By morning they were all relieved that the fever had broken but they could tell that he had aged. Unsure of his age, the Professor guessed twelve but figured they wait until Gilligan woke up. When Gilligan hadn't woke up, the others began to worry but the Professor assured him it was probably nothing to worry about. Deciding to head out and start breakfast, Professor assure Skipper he would check on Gilligan in a few minutes.

It wasn't until the table had been set that Gilligan came out of the hut rubbing his eyes, "Morning."

"Gilligan little buddy!" Skipper rushed to him pulling him into a hug.

"Skipper can't breathe." Gilligan cried.

Skipper let go quickly, "Sorry little buddy how are you feeling?"

"Just tired and hungry." He replied.

The Professor allowed Gilligan to come over and sit, "Gilligan how old are you now?"

Gilligan not remembering anything about the previous day answered without thought, "I'm twelve."

"What is on your agenda for today Gilligan?" Mr. Howell asked.

"I thought perhaps I could go exploring?" Gilligan questioned.

Skipper nodded, "Sure thing we can go after breakfast."

"Can I go alone Skipper?" He asked.

Skipper looked at the others who seemed to agree. Skipper didn't like the idea of his little buddy being alone out there but knew he was getting old enough to be able to handle it, "Alright little buddy but just be back before lunch."

"Thanks Skipper." Gilligan smiled before continuing his breakfast.

After eating, the others watched Gilligan leave through the trees knowing he would be fine. There wasn't really any danger on the island and Gilligan would only be gone for a few hours. Gilligan just began walking through the trees until he came upon the lagoon. Although he couldn't remember much of the past few days, he had some memories of being here with the Skipper. Following the shore around to the other side, Gilligan looked out at the ocean. He began to wonder how long they had been there and what his parents were doing back home. He missed his mother but not his father. He prayed he would never have to go back. As his eyes looked back over the ocean he spotted what looked to be a ship on the horizon. Part of him knew he should tell the others but there was another part of him that couldn't figure why he didn't want to.

Not wanting to get in trouble for not telling the others, Gilligan rushed back to where the camp was, "Skipper! Skipper!"

"What is it little buddy?" Skipper asked coming from where he had been getting the wood for a fire.

"I saw a boat." Gilligan told him.

"A boat! Where Gilligan?" Skipper asked.

"On the other side of the lagoon." Gilligan pointed in the direction.

Skipper began shouting, "Professor, we need to light the fire. There's a boat!"

The Professor came rushing out of his hut going towards the lagoon, "I hope we aren't too late!"

"Oh Lovey we are rescued!" Mr. Howell shouted.

"I'll start packing." Mrs. Howell rushed off.

"Come on Ginger we should do the same." Mary Ann pulling Ginger with her.

Skipper looked to Gilligan, "Gilligan, little buddy we are going to get rescued. We can go home. Come on you can help me build the signal fire with the Professor."

"No I don't want to." Gilligan shook his head backing away.

Skipper was taken back, "Gilligan it's our chance of getting off the island. I know you don't remember but we've been here for a while. We all want to get back home."

"Well I don't!" Gilligan shouted before running off through the trees.

"Gilligan!" Skipper shouted.

When he didn't come back, Skipper felt torn of which way to go. On one hand he wanted to go find Gilligan and figure out why he didn't want to leave the island. However he also wanted to get down to the lagoon and help the Professor with the fire so that they could be rescued. Deciding being rescued was more important at the moment, the Skipper ran in the direction of the lagoon where he found the Professor throwing sticks into the fire. Skipper began helping him as they prayed the smoke would be seen by the boat. After a few minutes of watching the boat, they realized it was heading away from them instead of towards them.

Professor sighed, "I'm sorry I was a few minutes too slow."

"It's alright Professor, guess we should tell the others." Skipper patted him on the back.

"I'll tell them." Professor stated.

Skipper and Professor both slowly went back to the huts where they found Mary Ann and Ginger carrying their luggage. The Howells were close behind them each carrying a suitcase as well. The Professor started to speak when they started to ask how soon the boat would be there to get them. Explaining it was too late, the castaways turned around heading back to their huts to unpack. Skipper and Professor sat down at the table both their faces pulled down in frowns. They had lost count of how many close calls they had with almost getting off the island. This had been their first chance in a while since they had almost gotten rescued.

"We were so close this time in almost getting off the island." Skipper sighed not able to hide his disappointment.

"Well we can't blame Gilligan this time. He wasn't even around." Professor pointed out.

"Yes I'm glad for that." Skipper chuckled.

Professor looked around, "By the way where is he?"

Skipper slapped himself, "Oh I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't Skipper." Professor stated.

"Professor when I had asked Gilligan to help us with the fire, he yelled that he want to get rescued and he ran off." Skipper explained.

Professor sighed, "I should have known this would happen. Skipper, Gilligan is still young and to him, this is the only home he has known. He probably doesn't want to go back."

"Should we go look for him?" Skipper asked.

"No I think just let him calm down first. He'll come back when he gets hungry." Professor smiled.

Not saying another word about it, Skipper sat there looking up when he heard someone coming. Realizing it was just the Howells, the Skipper sat back down not knowing he had started to get up. When he did the same for Ginger and Mary Ann, the he realized going to look for Gilligan would be the best thing. He knew Gilligan probably did need to cool down but the Skipper also knew he was just a small boy only twelve at the time. As he left the others, he heard the Professor telling them that Gilligan had ran off and just needed some time. The Skipper walking around the island thought he would find Gilligan right away but after minutes seemed to turn to hours, he began to wonder if he would need some help. When he noticed the sun starting to go down, Skipper knew he really needed to get some help. Although Gilligan could have already went back to camp and he just had missed him.

When he got back and Skipper didn't see Gilligan, he let out a sigh, "Has Gilligan returned yet?"

"No we haven't seen him." Professor commented.

Mr. Howell perked up, "Have you checked the lagoon?"

"Or the caves?" Ginger asked.

"Believe me I've looked and called out his name everywhere on this island I can think of." Skipper sighed taking his hat off.

"What if he doesn't want to be found?" Mary Ann questioned.

"At any other time I would probably say let him come back to us. But we all know he becomes sick around this time." Skipper explained.

All of the others looked at each other, their eyes widening as they realized he was telling the truth. Each felt like slapping themselves for forgetting that about Gilligan. Before Skipper could say another word, each of the others were on their feet heading in different directions. Skipper got up himself as he joined in the search. He hoped they would find Gilligan before it got too dark. It wasn't until Skipper had reached the bottom of the cliff did he happen to look up. A thought struck him remembering a few days ago when Gilligan had gone exploring up there. He remembered telling him not to go up there again but he also knew Gilligan's memory wasn't as good with each passing day he was getting older. Climbing up to the top Skipper heard a noise making him hurry a little faster.

"Gilligan!" Skipper yelled when he saw Gilligan bent over.

Gilligan did a quick glance back at the Skipper but soon turned around as he bent over vomiting onto the ground. The Skipper rushed to hold Gilligan upright when he noticed he was about to fall forward into it. Feeling Gilligan's forehead, Skipper felt relieved when he didn't feel any heat coming off his little buddy. But he could still see that Gilligan's face had gotten pale almost to where he was white as a ghost. Figuring it was due to him just becoming sick, Skipper looked down noticing his little buddy must have been thrown up previous to him coming. There was a large puddle in front of them making Skipper frown. If he had thought to check this spot earlier then Gilligan would have been back at their hut resting up.

Scooting Gilligan up in his arms, Skipper held him tight, "It's alright little buddy we will get back to our hut and you can rest."

"I'm sorry." Gilligan said.

"For what?" Skipper asked.

"Running away and not wanting to be rescued." Gilligan looked up at the Skipper, "It's just I didn't want to leave here. I didn't want to go back to my father."

The Skipper stopped in his tracks feeling like someone had hit him, "Little buddy is that why because you thought we would send you back to your father?"

"Yes because I'm not an adult. I would have to go with them and I don't want to." Gilligan teared up, "Please don't make me."

"Shh little buddy, no one is going to send you anywhere you don't want to go. Plus the ship couldn't see our fire so we are still stranded here." Skipper smiled glad for once that they hadn't gotten rescued.

When the Skipper got to the bottom of the cliff, he began shouting for everyone telling them he found Gilligan. Heading for the camp, the Skipper gently sat Gilligan down on the lounge chair before going to get a glass of water. Telling Gilligan to take slow sips, Skipper pulled a chair up beside him. A few minutes passed before the others came rushing over to Gilligan.

"Whoa everyone don't crowd him." Professor told them.

"Gilligan son are you alright?" Mr. Howell asked.

"I got sick but I think I'm better." Gilligan stated.

"You just rest there dear." Mrs. Howell smiled.

Mary Ann reached out taking his hand, "Do you want something to eat?"

Gilligan paled at the mention of food, "No I'm not hungry."

"I think some coconut milk will help settle your stomach." Ginger smiled going to fetch him some.

Handing him the cup, Gilligan drank it feeling somewhat better. As he handed it back to Ginger, Gilligan couldn't help but yawn. The day of running and getting sick had seemed to catch up with him. Skipper told the others it was time for Gilligan to get some sleep. As he lifted Gilligan up, Skipper told them night before he carried his little buddy to their hut. Since Gilligan was old enough now, he laid him in the top hammock. After he tucked his little buddy in, Skipper said night before he got into his own hammock.

When Skipper awoke the next morning he looked up finding the hammock empty. At first he felt worried, but knew Gilligan was probably now fifteen and was probably out. As he came out of the hut he found the others already coming to sit at the table. Gilligan was over with Mary Ann helping her carry the food over.

"Morning Skipper." Gilligan smiled.

"Morning little buddy, how are you feeling this morning?" Skipper asked sitting down at the table.

Mrs. Howell smiled, "He looks much better today."

Professor spoke up, "It's only temporary. Don't forget he's got today and tomorrow to get through before we have our Gilligan back."

Ginger leaned in close, "I think we should throw a party for him tomorrow. After all he will be eighteen."

"Oh a party great idea." Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Hey Skipper would you mind if I hang out with everyone today?" Gilligan asked.

Skipper looked at everyone, "Well it's up to them."

Ginger knowing they were going have to have the day for planning shook her head, "Sorry Gilligan, I have to get my chores done."

"I have to help her." Mary Ann quickly added.

"Thurston and I have some money to count." Mrs. Howell stated.

Professor nodded, "I have this experiment I've been putting off for far too long."

Gilligan sighed looking down at his food, "Guess I'll go exploring."

"I'm not too busy little buddy, how about we go down to the lagoon for a swim and perhaps some fishing." Skipper smiled.

Gilligan perked up, "Sure Skipper I would like that."

Skipper smiled at everyone knowing they weren't doing it to be mean to him, but that they couldn't have him around if they were planning the party for tomorrow. He guessed though it didn't matter since Gilligan usually would forget today or it would be a little fuzzy in his memory. Perhaps though with him being older, he would actually remember today's events. Skipper sighed figuring it would be his job to keep Gilligan busy for most of the day. He didn't mind though, it was nice having Gilligan not being his clumsy self and getting into trouble. There was part of him though that missed the clumsy Gilligan. He knew he would be back in a few days, but there was a part of the Skippers heart that felt anger at the doctor. If he hadn't lured them there in false hope, then his little buddy wouldn't be facing fevers and sickness each evening so that his body would age back to normal.

"Ready Skipper?" Gilligan asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry little buddy was just thinking." Skipper smiled.

He handed him the fishing poles, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much really." Skipper smiled taking the pole.

As they headed down to the lagoon, they decided to fish some first before swimming. After about an hour of fishing and not really catching anything they could keep, the Skipper told Gilligan to head into the water. Not having a bathing suit, Skipper assured his little buddy he could just swim in his white shirt. Hearing that, Gilligan didn't waste any time before he was running and jumping into the lagoon enjoying the temperature of the water. Skipper sat on a rock near the edge where he put his feet in deciding to watch his little buddy have fun instead.

"Hey Skipper." Gilligan called from the water.

Skipper looked up, "Yeah little buddy?"

"Is the others mad at me?" He asked.

"Now what would give you that idea?" Skipper asked.

"Well no one seemed to want to hang with me." Gilligan shrugged.

Skipper paused a moment, "Little buddy do you recall the past few days?"

"Somewhat but it's all fuzzy." He replied trying to think back.

"Well," Skipper started, "You've been getting sick off and on so the others have been too worried to do anything else."

"But I feel fine now even though I can't remember being sick." Gilligan swam towards Skipper.

"The Professor said that was normal." Skipper lied, "But that's why the others knew today that they could get the things done that they have been putting off."

Gilligan continued to swim not bringing up the subject again. Skipper was glad for that unsure what he would say if his little buddy kept asking. When lunch time rolled around, the Skipper told Gilligan he would go get them some food. Glad that Gilligan wanted to stay and swim some more, Skipper figured getting food was more of an excuse to check on the others. When he got back to the camp, he found everyone talking at the table. Upon seeing him, they all changed the subject right away.

"Don't worry he's still swimming." Skipper smiled seeing their relieved faces, "I came to get lunch for us and see how the planning was going."

"I think we have everything set up. Tomorrow when Gilligan wakes up, you or one of us will take him to another part of the island." Professor explained.

"Then one of us will come get him and bring him back. It's then we will reveal the party." Mary Ann smiled.

"Skipper! Skipper!" The others heard Gilligan calling as they rushed to pretend they were doing something.

Skipper gathered up some fruit acting like he was coming back, "I'm coming little buddy!"

Gilligan came into the clearing, "Skipper I saw one!"

"Whoa slow down little buddy what did you see?" Skipper asked.

"A dolphin!" He exclaimed, "I went to look out at the ocean and I saw one swimming with its family."

Skipper couldn't hold back his smile at seeing his little buddy so happy, "Let's go back and watch for more."

Skipper chuckled when he noticed Gilligan had already started to run back before he had finished the sentence. With the fruit in his hands, Skipper headed back to the lagoon walking to the other side that was overlooking the ocean. There he found Gilligan sitting on the sand staying out where there were several dolphins jumping up out of the water. As he set the food down beside Gilligan, Skipper sat down beside him. Both of them began eating but didn't say anything. Instead they remained silent both enjoying the beauty of the dolphins. 'Perhaps this is where we can come tomorrow' thought the Skipper.

Just as if Gilligan could read his thoughts looked to the Skipper, "Can we come back tomorrow to see if the dolphins are still here?"

"If that's what you want little buddy." He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Skipper. I'm happy you didn't have any chores to do." Gilligan smiled.

"Me too little buddy." He nodded.

As they continued to sit there, Skipper wished they had spend more time doing this. Most of the time, they were putting poor Gilligan to work or blaming him. Perhaps the scientist had done them a good thing and showed them what they had been doing. The only thing he hated was if the scientist could have brought him back to his normal age without the fevers and other things. That's why Skipper was watching him closely, waiting for any signs that would tell him that Gilligan was about to get sick. After a while of not seeing anything, the Skipper felt like he could relax for the moment. It wasn't until he noticed Gilligan rubbing his head that Skipper felt like something wasn't right.

"Little buddy, you alright?" He asked.

Gilligan rubbed his head, "My head hurts."

"Let's head back to the hut where you can lay down." Skipper suggested.

He shook his head, "I want to stay and watch the dolphins some more. Please Skipper."

Unsure why he looked at his face, Skipper noticed Gilligan giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Alright a little bit longer and then we will head back."

Gilligan reached over hugging the Skipper, "Thank you."

Skipper continued to watch the dolphins for a while longer keeping an eye on Gilligan. When Skipper noticed Gilligan starting to shiver, he knew it was time to head back. Telling Gilligan they had to go back, the Skipper noticed his little buddy isn't responding. As he reached out to touch Gilligan, the Skipper flinched back at the heat. How could his little buddy get this sick this quickly. Usually the sickness didn't hit him until the evening and it was barely after lunch. Skipper knew he had to get Gilligan back to the Professor and fast in order to get his fever down.

Ginger came out of the trees to tell them all their chores was done but noticed something wrong, "Skipper?"

"Ginger, go get the Professor!" Skipper shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ginger questioned.

"Just go get the Professor!" He shouted as he swep Gilligan up into his arms.

Ginger not having to be told twice ran back towards the huts where the Professor and everyone was waiting for Gilligan and Skipper. Spotting the worry on Gingers face, the Professor stood up asking what was wrong. When Ginger explained that Skipper needed him, the Professor rushed into the direction of the lagoon. Halfway there he came across Skipper carrying Gilligan whose eyes were eyes were closed. Professor touched Gilligan's forehead alarmed at the heat coming off of him.

"Let's get him back to my hut quickly." Professor stated.

Skipper didn't have to be told twice as he practically power walked to the Professor's hut not wanting to waste any time. When they got back to where the others were, the Professor began calling out orders to the girls and the Howells. Each didn't move until they saw how Gilligan was looking, causing them to rush off that much faster. Skipper rushed past the Professor heading into his hut laying Gilligan down on the bed. The Professor came in shortly instructing Skipper to take off Gilligan's shirt. Remember he didn't have any underwear as of yet since they wouldn't fit him, Skipper placed his shirt around his waist before any of the girls came in.

"Professor how is he?" Skipper questioned holding his hat in his hands.

Professor looked grim, "His fever is very high, higher than it should be. What were you doing when this happened?"

"We were watching the dolphins and he said his head was hurting. I wanted to bring him back here but he gave me the eyes and you know I can't resist them. Next thing I know he's shivering and he's burning up." Skipper explained.

"Here's the water and rags." Mary Ann said coming in followed by Ginger.

"We got the sheets wet Professor." Mr. Howell said coming in with Mrs. Howell.

Professor pointed to the table, "Put everything there."

Each did as they were told before they stood back letting the Professor do what he needed to do. Professor took the rags wiping Gilligan's face and neck off telling Skipper to keep him calm when Gilligan began to whimper. Skipper bent down speaking soothing words in his little buddies ear as he took a hold of his hand. When the Professor noticed Gilligan's fever was still high, he went over to the sheets, grabbing one. Laying it over Gilligan, all of them winced as he cried out in his sleep trying to get off the bed. Skipper rushed to hold him back down glad that Gilligan was still small. When his cries died down, Gilligan became still on the bed. The others all held their breath until Professor explained he had just passed out. Touching his forehead, Professor let out a sigh stating the fever had came down. To make sure the fever didn't get as high as it had, the Professor stated he was going to keep Gilligan there that night to monitor him.

"Mary Ann, could you please go make us something else to eat?" Professor asked.

Mary Ann slowly nodded but didn't move until Ginger pulled her out stating she would help as well. The Howells left stating they should get changed into their evening clothes, but the Professor knew it was just something to keep their mind off from worrying too much about Gilligan. The Professor knew it had been a close call but luckily everyone acted fast enough to get his fever down. He couldn't bring himself to tell the Skipper or anyone else, but there was part of him that figured they already knew. As the evening wore on, neither Skipper or the Professor left the hut causing Mary Ann to come in and force them to eat like she had been instructed to do. Only leaving once they were sure someone was going to stay with Gilligan, the Professor and Skipper went to get food. Both only ate enough to get by before they were back in the hut. Skipper got concerned that his little buddy hadn't even woke up once but Professor assured him he would.

It was about an hour before bedtime that Gilligan slowly opened his eyes, "Ski...per…"

"I'm here little buddy." Skipper smiled reaching to hold his hand.

"W...happened...I...tired." Gilligan struggled to get the words out.

Professor soothed him, "It's alright Gilligan, you just had a fever. Go to sleep and by morning you will be better."

"K…" Gilligan smiled before shutting his eyes drifting back off to sleep.

For the rest of the evening, each one took their turns watching over Gilligan until they realized no one was going to get any sleep. Bringing in chairs from outside, they all sat around the Professor's bed watching Gilligan's chest rise and fall with each breath. He only awoke a few times long enough to drink some water before going back to sleep. The others didn't seem to move more than an inch until the morning rays came in through the window. They could tell Gilligan had grown and was now considered an adult at the age of eighteen.

Professor touched Gilligan's forehead, "His fever broke."

"Thank God." Mr. Howell spoke.

Mary Ann sighed, "Does that mean he will be alright?"

"Yes once tomorrow comes he will be better." Professor stated, "Why don't everyone go get breakfast and get his party ready."

Skipper watched everyone leave, "Are you sure he's going to be up for a party?"

"Yes I think so but I'm afraid of how he's going to get this evening. That fever was pretty close last night." Professor sighed.

"Please be alright little buddy." Skipper bowed his head.

As if Gilligan knew he was needed slowly opened his eyes looking up at them, "Skipper...Professor."

"Gilligan oh little buddy you gave us a scare last night." Skipper smiled.

"Sorry, is this our hut?" Gilligan asked trying to look around.

Professor shook his head, "No Gilligan, you are in my hut. We brought you here when you're fever got too high."

"Can I get up?" Gilligan asked before noticing he wasn't really wearing anything.

Skipper looked to the Professor who nodded figuring it a was fine for the moment. Insisting Gilligan get a bath first, Skipper helped him sit up before they got a sheet wrapped around his waist. Going outside, Skipper was relieved that nothing had been set up for the party as of yet. Luckily Gilligan didn't seem to be wanting to look around as he was leaning against Skipper. Taking him to where the bath was, Skipper sat Gilligan down before he began getting the water buckets to fill up the tub. When it was filled enough, Skipper looked around to make sure none of the girls were there. Taking the sheet from Gilligan, he let Gilligan get in telling him he would be back shortly with some soap and clothes.

Once he came back with the soap, he handed it to Gilligan telling him to take his time since there was no rush. Gilligan happy to be in the tub took the soap washing his hair and body before he just sat in there relaxing. When he was done, Skipper helped him out noticing he still seemed a little bit weak. Having left him to check on the others, the Skipper knew the party was ready and that once Gilligan got dressed they would be heading that way. Glad to see Gilligan's clothes actually started to fit him now, he still noticed they were a little on the baggy side.

"Come on little buddy, we have a surprise for you." Skipper smiled.

Gilligan looked up at him eyes wide, "For me?"

"Yes for you." He nodded.

Leading Gilligan to the huts, Skipper had Gilligan close his eyes until they reached the spot. Then when they got there, Skipper allowed him to uncover his eyes. Gilligan stared at the set up in front of them. The table had some fruit and pie on it that Mary Ann and Ginger had made. Each was holding up a sign saying 'Happy 18th Birthday Gilligan'. Gilligan felt happy as he walked over surprised to see all of it was for him. The others all had him sit at the head of the table before they began giving him gifts they had put together. The Professor gave Gilligan a pocket watch he had gotten from his own father. Mary Ann gave him a red shirt that had once gotten a hole in it but she had sewn up. Mr. and Mrs. Howell handed him some money telling him when and if they ever gotten off the island he could buy anything he wanted. Ginger told him she didn't have any gift but if they got off the island, she would speak to her agent about letting him meet some famous actors and actresses. Skipper came up handing him his white hat having been keeping it until Gilligan was old enough to wear it.

"Thank you everybody, this is the best birthday ever." Gilligan smiled.

Mary Ann pulled out the candles they had, "We don't have little birthday candles but this will work for now."

Sitting the candle in the pie, she moved to allow the Professor to lite it up. Then once they had all sang Happy Birthday, Gilligan made a wish before blowing out the candle. As they sat down at the table, each began eating not stopping until they were full. When they were done, Skipper asked Gilligan what he wanted to do. Unable to think of anything, the Skipper suggested they all go down and see if the dolphins were still there from the other day. Gilligan perked up agreeing that's what they should do as he stated he would lead the way. Each agreed as they followed Gilligan to the lagoon and then to the other side looking over the ocean. The water seemed calm compared to the other day when the dolphins were coming out of the sea. A little saddened that there weren't no dolphins, the Skipper told him to be patient.

It wasn't long before Gilligan spotted a dolphin, "I see one!"

"Yes we can see it Gilligan." Skipper smiled.

The others watched in awe at the dolphins that began to jump out of the ocean. They sat there together almost like a family would. On one hand they were a family having been stuck together for a few years. Skipper knew they had their ups and downs but that's what a family was supposed to do. Be there when things get tough, stick together when something bad happened and make up after they've had a fight.

"Skipper." Gilligan pulled on his shirt.

Skipper nodded, "Yes Gilligan I see it."

"I'm not feeling too good, think I had too much pie." Gilligan spoke before he leaned forward to throw up everything he had in his stomach.

Skipper rushed to hold Gilligan up before he looked to the Professor, "Professor, he's burning up."

"Let's get him back to my hut." Professor stated.

Skipper wasted no time picking Gilligan up and rushing him back to the hut. From the way Gilligan was already shivering, the Professor knew it was going to be a rough night. Telling the others to grab some more of the clothes and sheets, the Professor removed Gilligan's shirt with the help of the Skipper. As soon as Mary Ann came in with the water, the Professor took it from her and got one of the cloths wet. He put the rag onto Gilligan's forehead, soothing him when he began crying out.

_Gilligan slowly entered into the castle of Dr. Balingkoff. He knew his friends were being held there against their will. Dr. Balingkoff had came onto their island and forced the others in ropes. Luckily Gilligan had been gathering coconuts from the top of the trees so he hadn't been caught. After they had left Gilligan climbed down and went to fetch the raft he and the Skipper had made. It was supposed to be used for their escape but Gilligan felt the Skipper wouldn't mind. He had to wait a little bit before he went out into the lagoon to keep from being seen. _

_ As he saw the castle, Gilligan began shaking with fear but knew the others were counting on him. Hearing a scream made him jump as he realized it was coming from the Skipper. Without any thought, he rushed forward into the room that the scream had come from. When he rushed in he felt his eyes widen at the sight. The Howells and the Professor were both on the floor not moving. The girls were chained against the wall while the Skipper was in some kind of machine. Gilligan could see the Skipper was in pain by the look on his face._

_ When he tried to rush forward he felt arms grab him, "No let me go! They need me!" _

Gilligan jerked up on the bed, "Please...they...need me!"

The Skipper caught off guard by Gilligans outburst rushed to hold him still, "Easy little buddy, I'm here."

Gilligan shook his head, "Let me go. Skipper he's in pain."

"Whose in pain little buddy?" Skipper asked confused.

"The Skipper you are hurting him." Gilligan struggled more.

The Skipper gently grabbed Gilligan's face forcing him to look at him, "Gilligan little buddy, I'm not in pain. I'm right here with you."

Gilligan blinked a few times before the fever seemed to let go of him, "Skipper?"

"Right here little buddy." The Skipper smiled, "Why don't you just lay back down."

He nodded, "Alright Skipper, I'm cold. Why does my body hurt?"

"You have a fever little buddy but the Professor says you will be fine by morning." Skipper said hoping it was more the truth than a lie.

"The others?" Gilligan asked.

"They are outside stretching their legs. Do you want me to get them?"

When Gilligan nodded, the Skipper went to the door calling for the others. In a matter of seconds everyone was in the hut surrounding the bed. Upon seeing that everyone was alright, Gilligan smiled before he felt his eyes getting heavier. Everyone assured him it was alright for him to go back to sleep. Gilligan nodded before he let his eyes close as he went back off to sleep. The others felt a sigh of relief when they noticed he had went back to sleep. The Professor reached over feeling Gilligan's forehead.

"How is he Professor?" Mary Ann asked.

"It's still a little high but I'm hoping by morning it will break." Professor suggested.

"The poor dear has been through so much." Mrs. Howell spoke.

Mr. Howell gave her a hug, "Don't worry Lovey, the Professor knows what he's talking about."

"We all know Gilligan is strong and he will fight knowing we are all here." Skipper smiled trying to keep their spirits up.

As the night started to come to an end, the morning rays came through the hut falling upon all the castaways that had been sleeping. Gilligan slowly stirred when the sun hit his face causing him to awaken. Looking at the others, Gilligan realized he wasn't in their normal hut but the Professors. He only could remember parts of the past few days. When he tried to get up he felt his body protesting making him lay back down. The Skipper hearing him rushed over to keep him from getting up.

"Easy little buddy." Skipper smiled.

Gilligan looked up at Skipper, "What happened?"

Skipper felt Gilligan's forehead, "Oh thank heavens. Little buddy you had a fever since yesterday but you are back to normal now."

"Back to normal what?" He looked confused.

Skipper turned, "Wake up everyone! His fever has broken."

Everyone woke up as they rushed to gather around Gilligan. Gilligan still wasn't sure what happened but was glad to see everyone carrying about him, "What happened?"

"That evil scientist did an experiment on you Gilligan. He turned you into a baby about a week ago but you are better now." Professor explained.

"I'm tired and feel sore." Gilligan groaned a little when he moved.

Skipper placed a hand on Gilligan's shoulder, "Go to sleep little buddy, we will be here when you wake up."

Gilligan nodded as he drifted off to sleep glad to know his friends and family were there to watch over him. The others all knowing that Gilligan was now back to his old self slowly left the hut to go get some sleep as well. The Professor stayed for a few minutes more before he left when Skipper suggested him getting rest in their hut. Skipper stayed beside Gilligan not feeling like resting anymore. He wanted to stay with his little buddy glad to know he was back to his old self.

The End.

(18, 22)


End file.
